Angel's Remorse
by JASPER'S MATE
Summary: What was going on with the Cullens while Edward Bella and Alice flew back from Italy. Emmett wasn't so forgiving of Rosalie when he found out she was the one to call Edward and tell him about Bella's "death". ONE SHOT. Please read its really good!


**This is a ****One Shot****. Its about what is going on with the Cullen while Edward Alice and Bella fly home from Italy. Emmett wasn't so happy or forgiving of his angel when Rosalie called Edward...**

"Emmett?" Rosalie whispered placing a hand on his shoulder which he shook away.

"I'm sorry" she whispered again.

"Do you really think I'm the one you should be saying that to? Say it to Esme who hasn't stop crying!" he growled through his teeth at her. She flinched. He had never spoken to her that way..

"Say it to Jasper whose mate is in a plane right now to save my brother! Or to Alice who is risking her life for your stupidity!" he hissed at her. She deserved to be hissed she deserved to be growled at. Because of her Edward, their brother had gone to the Voltury to kill himself. Thinking that Bella was dead. It was of course all a miss understanding. Bella wasn't dead. Edward wouldn't even have known about the cliff jumping if it wasn't for Emmett's so call angel. The same angel who had saved him from the bear.. The same angel who had stayed with him through the fire. Now he couldn't even look at her!

"Maybe you should be apologizing to Bella and Edward for probably ruining their lives and destroying their one chance at happiness" Emmett whispered looking away from Rose. He was so disappointed in her! She had underestimated Edward's love for Bella so much she hadn't seen how much of an in-pack Bella's suppose death would have on Edward. Now as they waited for Edward returns either in one piece or in a pile of ashes Rosalie realized that she had been wrong all along. Bella was more of than a distraction to Edward. She realized that they truly loved each other. If they didn't Bella wouldn't have agreed to save Edward. She clutched her eyes close and took a shuddering breath in.

"I'm sorry" she said again opening her eyes. Rosalie didn't know what to say to Emmett anymore. She had made a mistake and she was sorry for it. Emmett wouldn't even look at her anymore. He had his back to her and was breathing heavily trying, in vain, to control his anger towards her. She knew he was sorry for growling at her but right now the thought of loosing Edward, their brother made their emotions harder to control.

The ringing downstairs made everyone run towards the living room. Jasper picked up the phone before it even finish its first ring.

"Alice?" Jasper said in a worry tone. You didn't have to hear it in his voice to know he was worry. Without knowing Jasper was sending waves of worry and angst towards the rest of the family.

_"We made it in time!"_Alice happy voice seem to be the key and suddenly there were five sights of relief. A slow smile appeared in Esme's lips. Her son and two daughters were alive! She was so happy! Carisle also smiled and kissed Esme's cheek. He was beyond ecstatic.

_"It was a close call but we made it! I love you too"_she gushed before Jasper could open his mouth to actually say the words. Jasper smile was blinding as he realized his mate...his Alice was safe and unharmed.

"I love you" he whispered the words she had already seen in her perfect mind. Carisle took charge then. You could feel the happiness leak off the room in the few seconds it took for him to speak the words.

"What about the Voltury Alice? What happen about them?"

_"We'll talk about that when we get home, but for now all you need to know is that Bella, Edward and i are safe and going home as we speak"_Alice's chirping voice seem to bring a bit of the happiness back...

"We're on our way" Carisle spoke quickly.

The drive to the airport was quiet in both cars. Rosalie and Emmett were the last to get there. Emmett didn't waste any time to get out the car and follow the rest of the family inside to wait but Rosalie knew better. She knew Edward wouldn't want to see her. She needed to apologize first. Emmett froze a few yards from the car and turned around to see that Rosalie was leaning against the car. He frown as he walked back to stand by her. Even if he had been able to walk away he would have never turned his back to his mate.

Rosalie and Emmett watched as the sky darken until they knew it was well past midnight. Not long after, they heard and then saw the rest of the Cullens walking their way. Rosalie straight out knowing it was her time to apolagize. Edward stiffin when he saw Rosalie next to the parked car.

"Don't" Rosalie heard Esme whispered

"She feels awful enough" Esme whispered while giving Rosalie a small smile.

"She should" Edward said in a voice that left no doubt to Rosalie..He hated her. If he didn't before now he did. Bella garbled something but Rosalie didn't understand it from where she was standing.

"Let her make amends" Esme pleaded for Rosalie.

"We'll ride with Alice and Jasper" she said before heading in that direction. Edward glared at Rosalie from his spot. He held Bella protectively against him.

"Please Edward" Rosalie heard Bella mumble. Edward sight but walked towards them. Emmett watched as Rosalie's eyes shone with a tiny hope. Maybe he had underestimated her feelings of regret. They got in the car and Rosalie started the car.

"Edward" Rose spoke.

"I know" Edward's brusque tone made Emmett frown. At least he could give his wife a change to formally apologize.

"Bella?" Emmett saw Rosalie look at the human in the car with warmer eyes then he had ever seen before towards Bella. The fact that Rosalie even spoke directly towards Bella showed how sorry Rosalie was. His heart melted and he smiled at her once again angel...

"Yes Rosalie?" Bella's voice was faint and full of exhaustion.

"I'm so very sorry Bella. I fell wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what i did. Please say you'll forgive me" Rosalie said trying her best to not feel so awkward while speaking to a human and apologizing for what seem like the first time in her existence. Emmett Edward and Rosalie waited for Bella's response.

"Of course Rosalie" she whispered "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course i forgive you" she breath before resting her head against Edward's chest and falling sleep. A surge of hope ran through Emmett as he saw a small smile run across his angel's lips. _Soon._ he thought, soon they would be friends. Maybe not sister...not yet...but friends none the less..


End file.
